


Love

by Narwhalacornadragobot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine is mentioned, I can't title, I'm not sure what this is, I'm trying, M/M, but she isn't a character, fluff?, switched perspectives?, why can I only write when I'm trying to sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhalacornadragobot/pseuds/Narwhalacornadragobot
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are in love.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't fall asleep, so sorry if it doesn't flow well. Creative criticism would be appreciated.

Michael was in love, he had been since 8th grade. He had had a crush on Jeremy since 5th grade, and realized his feelings completely in 8th. Now, Michael was dying, he was sitting in Jeremy’s room, across from his best friend. Jeremy was talking about Christine, a constant reminder that they were best friends and they would never be anything more, that Jeremy was in love with someone else.

Jeremy was in love, this was no secret. What was a secret was that Jeremy was in love with Michael, and he had been since freshman year. It had been sudden, or as sudden as ten years of practically being connected at the hip could be. Jeremy had been thinking about a new game Michael had just bought, when his thoughts started to wander. Jeremy had always had a problem with his mind wandering, especially during mundane tasks like walking to Michael’s house, so this was no strange occurrence. As his mind wandered, he started thinking about Michael, also a common event, the way he laughed and smiled when he was happy. The way Michael’s lips moved when he spoke, how his lips were always chapped from chewing them. The way he would love to kiss those lips. One moment, Michael was his best friend, the next he was… more. Jeremy was head over heels for Michael, and Jeremy was bad at keeping secrets. Michael realized Jeremy was off, of course he realized something was wrong, he always does. So, when he commented on Jeremy’s far off expression and how he was spacing out, Jeremy did the most logical thing his mind could think of, he lied.

Jeremy said he was in love, true, with Christine, not true. Jeremy had talked to Christine, of course he had, they were in drama together and had practiced together a few times. Jeremy knew Christine, but all their conversations had been during play practice, but she had a bubbly and energetic personality that made him want to be friends with her. She was kind, and patient, and forgiving, and passionate, and unabashedly herself, and he admired her, but Jeremy didn’t love her. Every Time he told Michael about ‘Christine,’ he was actually telling him about himself. The way Michael laughed, loud and unabashedly happy. How his eyes sparkled when he was talking about something he loved, or he was excited. How he was the most beautiful person Jeremy had ever seen, his hair was a gorgeous chestnut that seemed to glow in the light, his skin was so soft that anytime they touched or Michael grabbed his hand Jeremy compared it to velvet.

****

Michael was playing Apocalypse of the Damned, though Jeremy was supposed to be playing too, he seemed a little… distracted. Jeremy was watching (read: staring at) Michael, he was watching the way Michael leaned forward in his beanbag, how he would move with his character during fights, how his tongue would poke out of his mouth when he concentrated, how his lips would move to form words. As if each word had meaning and was important, the way his words were soft and warm, the way they made Jeremy feel safe, as if the his words created their own little world that was home. Michael’s words carried his emotions, every word showing everything he was feeling, Michael’s words made Jeremy feel loved.

“Uh, sorry, what?” Jeremy asked, realising too late that Michael had asked him a question.

“I asked what you were looking at,” he replied with the beginnings of a smile, and a small chuckle leaving his lips.

“You,” Jeremy answered before he could even register the question. Immediately, he felt his face heat up.

Michael was blushing, not nearly as noticably as Jeremy, but just as hard. “What?” his voice was smaller and filled with embarrassment.

Jeremy was about to back out, he really was. He was about to backtrack and act like it had never happened, but before he could do all this he saw the way Michael was looking at him and blushing just as furiously as he was. Jeremy was oblivious as hell, but he knew his best friend well enough to see the glint of hope in his eyes, and hear the hidden undertones in his voice, a hope that Jeremy latched onto. Before he could change his mind, he started talking.

****

Michael was watching his boyfriend sleep. Michael was looking at how his chest rose with each breath, the way he could feel Jeremy’s heart beating against his own. Jeremy was a koala when he slept and Michael was wrapped in his arms, embracing Michael as they slept. Michael loved watching Jeremy, no matter what they were doing, he loved the way he put his all into everything he did, and fell in love with him even more every moment they were together. Jeremy was beautiful while he slept, he was calm and his lips were curled in a slight smile, as if nothing could go wrong.

****

They were in love. They had been in love since they met. Jeremy loved Michael when he first recognized his crush in 5th grade. Michael loved Jeremy when he had gone through his growth spurt and was a gangly, beanpole. Jeremy loved Michael when he first identified the feeling. Michael loved Jeremy when all his feelings hit him at once and he suddenly had a name for them. They were in love when Jeremy confessed in senior year. They were in love when they moved in together for the first time. They were in love and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.


End file.
